Strawberry Shortcake
by PinkLemonade
Summary: AU. While Gojyo is healing after the fight with Kamisama, Kamisama does his best to help him recover. And it all begins with a piece of cake. Shounenai. Oneshot. GojyoxKamisama.


Writing Gojyo x Kami-sama my 9032849032 OTP, you see fanfiction is difficult given the time frame of both anime and manga. There's barely any room to squeeze in a sex scene. A romantic scene, perhaps. There's one possible place where you can get the two alone and have some time. It's short, but it's all one can really work with. This is somewhat of a... What If/AU thing. It's so damn impossible, but that doesn't stop me from writing it. ;) I hope to write another fic with this pairing under this same twist. Also spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the Kami-sama arch, manga or anime.

Reviews and C&C--go for it! Flames? Awww... send them to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom, prease.

---

**Title**: Strawberry Shortcake  
**Rated**: PG-13ish--GojyoxKami-sama, shounen-ai, mild profanity?  
**Notes**: I OWN NONE OF THIS W00T.

---

Gojyo was so damn prestitant. So damn stubborn. So damn reluctant to obey the will of another. Kami-sama was blown away by this, but his other companions expected such from the red head. Kami insisted on staying behind, being left to fall with his kingdom. But Gojyo said, rather did, otherwise.

Much to Kami's half-sided reluctance, Gojyo hoisted the blonde "monk" on his shoulder and carried him off. The last thing Kami saw before going unconscious was smoke billowing from a beautiful pile of glimmering, glowing garbage that was once his kingdom. The last thing he thought about before he went unconscious was the grin of his sensei's angelically demonic smile he'd never see again.

Maybe.

Four days passed, wounds were healed, everyone was well rested. Just one more night, and the Sanzo-ikkou would be ready to face the world again. And all its annoying inhabitants.

"It's fresh, you know. The cute lady at the diner said so!"

Gojyo chuckled as he laid his head back in the warm, fluffy pillow of his temporary bed. A white bandage was tied on his left arm, but that was the last of his injuries. It was almost healed. "Oi, didn't I say I wanted key lime pie?" he said.

The figure that entered the room shut the door. They wore a long, vanilla robe, shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The stains and the holes from the bullets in the front of the robe were cleaned and stitched. However, beneath, his stomach was wound up with bandages over nearly healed scars. In his lithe hands he held a plate with a single slice of strawberry shortcake upon it.

Kami giggled at Gojyo. "Oniichan, you're very picky. And very stubborn!" he teased.

"Saa, saa, you kept saying that to me when you first got here," Gojyo replied. He waved hand to and fro at the healing "god."

Kami shuffled across the room in his little red slippers. "They didn't have any key lime pie left, gomen," he apologized, though not sincerely. He frowned, like a pout. "This room is so dry, it's so dark, it's so boring!" he whined and tsked. He threw open the curtains and forced open the window. Cool, but warm wind blew in, brushing bangs along his pale face.

"It was a bit stuffy," Gojyo agreed.

Kami smiled at him. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

Gojyo shook his head. "Back is still bothering me. Though I know who to blame for that," he pointedly said, looking directly at the blonde.

Kami stuck his nose in the air. "S'not my fault you don't listen to warnings," he said, firmly. He then snickered against his hand. "Plus it keeps oniichan in a vulnerable state..."

Gojyo's face twisted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kami's grin was now wicked, but still held a childish edge. He glided as if on air to the bed, and sat on its side. He leaned over, getting nearly face to face, nose to nose, with the half-breed. He shut his eyes, his face now cute, masking any of his evil ways. "Because when the omocha is weak, the omocha is easy to play with..." he purred.

Gojyo's face turned red. "Wh--what? Don't call me a toy!" he ordered.

Kami took hold of Gojyo's antennae-like hair locks. "Poppet, poppet, poppet!" he laughed, tugging on them, up and down, up and down.

Gojyo whined and flailed his good arm. "Stoppit!" he snapped. He grabbed one of Kami's wrist and pulled it away. Kami looked a little surprised at how firm the grip was. "I _really_ don't like being called a toy or doll," he informed, just as stern as his squeeze.

Kami blinked before smiling brightly. "Roach-chan!"

Gojyo would have rolled off the bed if Kami wasn't blocking him. "Why you--!" Gojyo made a loud grunt. Kami suddenly crawled up on him, straddling his waist. Gojyo watched as Kami cut off the edge of the piece of cake, pierced it with the fork, then held it up.

"Oniichan is so cute, I feel compelled to feed him like a little baby," Kami snickered. He leaned over a bit, moving the fork towards Gojyo's mouth. "Say ahhh..." he purred, making the noise with emphasis.

Gojyo looked away, embarrassed.

"Say ahhh, or no cake," Kami teased, wagging the fork to and fro.

Gojyo sighed. He opened his mouth and said, "Ahhh..."

Kami giggled in his throat and stuck the fork in his mouth. Gojyo closed it, chewed off the piece of cake and let the fork free again. "Very good," Kami congratulated. He stabbed the fork back in the cake and took off another piece. He placed it in front of Gojyo's mouth again. "Ahhhn..."

"Ahhhn..." Gojyo replied, mouth open.

"Now this is going to be a bigger piece!" Kami informed. He cut off a large chunk of cake. "Say ahhhhahhh!"

"Ahhhhahhh!"

Kami picked up the chunk of cake and pushed it in Gojyo's mouth, smearing it on his lips. Gojyo coughed, taking a big mouthful of cream, cake and fingers. Gojyo managed to chew most of it down before swallowing. Kami quickly pulled back his fingers and laughed, quite amused and pleased with his little nasty trick.

"Hey, are you trying to choke me to death?" Gojyo demanded, coughing.

Kami just giggled again. He reached down and licked the cream off the corner of Gojyo's mouth. "Just playing with you, ne," he whispered. He sat back and, like a kitten, cleaned his sticky fingers of the cream.

Gojyo chuckled. "Your idea of playing is a bit too dangerous for my tastes."

"I don't know," Kami shrugged. He smirked, eyes wicked, narrow like cat eyes. "You seemed to enjoy the taste."

Gojyo caught on and just laughed. Ha, that he couldn't counter.

Kami picked the only strawberry up on the plate and eyed it. The chef was nice enough to cut off the stems on the top of the strawberry. "Mou, they only gave you one strawberry," Kami complained with a little whimper. He spun it in his fingers. "Still, its a large one." After another quick look, he placed one end in his mouth and gleefully nibbled on it.

Gojyo gaped. "Hey, that's mine!" he growled.

Kami just wagged the strawberry in his mouth at him, as if sticking out his tongue. Gojyo was the one to grin mischievously now.

The red head sat up, using the support of his elbows. Kami turned and went wide eyed, shocked to see Gojyo's teeth on the other end of the strawberry sticking out of his mouth. The two were very stubborn; neither of them would give the strawberry up. So, with that keen look in their eyes, they both ate the strawberry until their mouths touched.

Kami looked like a kitten who had gotten into the cream as his little tongue licked clean the juice on Gojyo's lips. Gojyo chuckled, quite pleased by his clean up job. He touched Kami's neck gently, pulling the frail man closer as their lips locked, their tongues intertwined, their air wound around air, their--

"Oniichan is so boring!" Kami suddenly laughed. He shoved Gojyo down and then took control. Gojyo wailed and whined, kicking up his legs, before moaning and giving in to the vicious blonde.

**OWARI**

... Okay, I lied, it was Kami-sama x Gojyo XD

I'd love to see a picture of that, though. XD


End file.
